


Live Igjen  (Vivir de Nuevo)

by El_Escritor_Celoso_97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard (Marvel), BAMF Hela (Marvel), Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Frigga Lives (Marvel), Gay Male Character, Hydra (Marvel), Lesbian Character, M/M, Marvel Universe, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Miðgarðr | Midgard, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor (2011), The Avengers (2012) - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Escritor_Celoso_97/pseuds/El_Escritor_Celoso_97
Summary: ᴄᴏɴᴏᴄᴇᴍᴏs ʟᴀ ʜɪsᴛᴏʀɪᴀ ᴅᴇ ʜᴇʟᴀ sᴇɢúɴ ʟᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴏ ᴇɴ ᴛʜᴏʀ ʀᴀɢɴᴀʀᴏᴋ.¿ʏ sɪ ᴇɴ ᴏᴛʀᴀ ᴅɪᴍᴇɴsɪᴏɴ ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴇsᴄᴀᴘᴀ ᴅᴇ sᴜ ᴘʀɪsɪᴏɴ ʙᴀᴊᴏ ʟᴀs ɴᴀʀɪᴄᴇs ᴅᴇ ᴏᴅɪɴ?... ᴄᴏᴍᴏ ʟᴀ ʜɪᴊᴀ ᴅᴇ ʟᴏᴋɪ
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste está historia, la tengo beteada por una amiga hasta el capítulo 12, pero publicada hasta 23 capítulos.  
> Iré actualizando cada domingo o lunes.

_**₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪** _

_"... Y Asgard fue temido, amado y odiado, gracias a sus temibles guerreros y su rey._   
_Pero su verdadera pesadilla era la princesa heredera; Hela, conocida como la diosa de la muerte._   
_Entrenada desde la tierna infancia en la lucha sin compasión, se deleitaba en la sangre de los caídos que se oponían a ella._

**₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪**

_Su sed de sangre crecía con cada milenio. Tanto que hasta Odín mismo ya le temía y empezaba a tratar de restringirle._

Pero cuando adoctrinas a un perro para que sea rabioso y luego quieres que sea manso, el perro morderá.

_Y Hela se enfadó._   
_Tomó a todos los soldados que la seguían ya su compañero compañero, Fenris, e hizo un golpe contra Odín._

_Esto, al sentirse traicionado por sus Einherjar y su heredera, los mandó ejecutar como traidores._   
_Su primogénita, habiendo perdido contra El padre de todo, fue despojada de su título como heredera y encerrada en Hellheim como castigo._

_Y habría seguido allí si no habría tenido un imprevisto en Asgard._

_Un gran escándalo._

_La revelación de la relación oculta entre el heredero Thor y su hermano Loki, y su elección boda ... "_

**₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪**

**Fragmento anterior del libro perdido: "Época Oscura de Asgard"**

**₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪**

_<https://images.app.goo.gl/Qee26xuJQfriFHrA7> _


	2. Capítulo 1

—¡Thor Odinson, te mataré! ¡Jamás me volverás a tocar, grandísimo idiota! 

Esta y otras amenazas a la virilidad masculina eran proferidos por un hombre pelinegro que, acostado en sábanas de satén verde esmeralda, jadeaba de dolor.

¿La Razón? Estaba dando una luz al próximo príncipe heredero de Asgard.

El príncipe consorte Loki agarraba a puñados la tela, mientras que el sanador entre sus piernas desnudas vigilaba la dilatación para el alumbramiento.

El príncipe heredero Thor, un hombre rubio de gran musculatura, se encogía en un rincón tapando sus partes nobles. No se perdería el nacimiento de su hijo, pero tampoco se arriesgaría a volver a acercarse a su amado luego de que esté le lanzará una docena de cuchillos.

—¡Ya veo la cabeza, mi príncipe! —Fue la exclamación del hombre.

Y así pasó cerca de una hora hasta que por fin el bebé estuvo fuera. En el ambiente había tenido la felicidad, pero había un problema.

El infante no estaba respirando.

El sanador hizo lo que pudo, incluso aplicó los conocimientos de medicina midgardiana. Pasaron tres, cinco, siete hasta finalmente catorce minutos donde su piel se ponía azul, sin vida, cuando se arrepintieron finalmente aire por sí mismo.

Los padres, frenéticos (y uno agotado por el nacimiento), soltaron lágrimas de alivio al oír a su pequeño empezar a llorar.

—Fue un milagro, gracias a las Nornas, la princesa tiene un buen par de pulmones seleccionados mientras entregaba limpia a la niña al brazo ansioso de su padre paridor.

Loki, con sus verdes, cansados y llorosos ojos perdieron a su hija y sonrió hasta que ella quedó en silencio al llegar a sus brazos. Su sonrisa se extendió más en alegría cuando sus ojillos se abrieron un poco mostrando que tendrían su mismo color.

Thor, a su lado, no se contenía en dar voz a su alegría y besar las mejillas de su esposo con amor.

—Es hermosa, min kjære. Será tan bella como tú —profirió el rubio acercando un dedo moreno al blanco cachete de su bebé—. ¿Cómo la llamamos?

La niña soltó un grito de molestia y trató de abofetear la falange. Sus padres solo se rieron para sí sin notario al sanador que salía de allí para darles tiempo privado.

—Debe ser un nombre fuerte, pero también significa que es nuestro todo completo —El Seidmard perdió la mano de su marido, pensativo. Hasta que un nombre apareció en su mente y le pareció perfecto -. Llamémosla Helladora, significa Completo.

Thor no podría negarle nada a su amado (menos cuando de eso depende no perder su virilidad) así que asintió alegre.

—Princesa Helladora, nuestra hermosa Hela.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soy nueva publicando por Ao3 por lo que no estoy segura si lo hago bien...

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

  
—¡Thor Odinson, te mataré! ¡Jamás me volverás a tocar, grandísimo idiota!

Esta y otras amenazas a la virilidad masculina eran proferidos por un hombre pelinegro que, acostado en sábanas de satén verde esmeralda, jadeaba de dolor.

¿La razón? Estaba dando a luz al próximo príncipe heredero de Asgard.

El príncipe consorte Loki agarraba a puñados la tela, mientras el sanador entre sus piernas desnudas vigilaba la dilatación para el alumbramiento.

El príncipe heredero Thor, un hombre rubio de gran musculatura, se encogía en un rincón tapando sus partes nobles. No se perdería el nacimiento de su hijo, pero tampoco se arriesgaría a volver a acercarse a su amado luego de que esté le lanzará una docena de cuchillos.

—¡Ya veo la cabeza, mi príncipe! —Fue la exclamación del hombre.

Y así pasó cerca de una hora hasta que por fin el bebé estuvo fuera. En el ambiente se sentía la felicidad, pero había un problema.

El infante no estaba respirando.

El sanador hizo lo que pudo, incluso aplicó los conocimientos de medicina midgardiana. Pasaron tres, cinco, siete hasta finalmente catorce minutos donde su piel se ponía azul, sin vida, cuando repentinamente tomó aire por sí mismo.

Los padres, frenéticos (y uno agotado por el nacimiento), soltaron lágrimas de alivio al oír a su pequeño empezar a llorar.

—Fue un milagro, gracias a las Nornas, la princesa tiene un buen par de pulmones —dijo mientras entregaba ya limpia a la niña al brazo ansioso de su padre paridor.

Loki, con sus verdes, cansados y llorosos ojos tomó a su hija y sonrió hasta que ella quedó en silencio al llegar a sus brazos. Su sonrisa se extendió más en alegría cuando sus ojillos se abrieron un poco mostrando que tendrían su mismo color.

Thor, a su lado, no se contenía en dar voz a su alegría y besar las mejillas de su esposo con amor.

—Es hermosa, min kjære. Será tan bella como tú —profirió el rubio acercando un dedo moreno al blanco cachete de su bebé —. ¿Cómo la llamamos?

La niña soltó un grito de molestia y trató de abofetear la falange. Sus padres sólo rieron para sí sin notar al sanador que salía de allí para darles tiempo privado.

—Debe ser un nombre fuerte, pero también que signifique que es nuestro todo completo —El Seidmard tomó la mano de su marido, pensativo. Hasta que un nombre apareció en su mente y le pareció perfecto —. Llamémosla Helladora, significa Completo.

Thor no podía negarle nada a su amado, (menos cuando de eso dependía no perder su virilidad) así que asintió alegre.

—Princesa Helladora, nuestra hermosa Hela.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

  
N.A.: Bienvenidos a las nuevas ediciones de los capítulos, mi bella beta @Quinn5Merle2Bain4a venido a rescatarme nuevamente xD soy un desastre sin ella.


	4. Capítulo 2

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

La noche en que los príncipes concibieron a su primogénita.

Hellheim no es un lugar bonito, es oscuro y huele a podrido.

Los lamentos de las personas allí serían divertidos, si no fueran aburridos pasados ya la primera centuria. 

Y en Nastrand sólo puedes matar ocho veces a cada asesino condenado allí cuando se empieza a volver tedioso.

Una mujer, de considerable figura enfundada en ropas ajustadas negras, miraba desde un peñasco a las tierras de su dominio. Sus muertos ojos verdes seguían las corrientes invisibles de portales por donde entraba cada nueva alma allí.

Ella sabía que de esas almas que entraban a Hellheim, pocas salían para reencarnarse en un nuevo cuerpo, porque debían esperar al cuerpo compatible al alma.

A lo largo de los siglos había experimentado un poco en la pregunta de qué sucedería si no fueran igual o casi igual.

Resultaba en un caos.

Almas que eran para cuerpos femeninos fueron a masculinos y viceversa.

De animales a humanos y viceversa.

Una vez metió el alma de un hombre en una mariposa, luego mató al insecto y volvió a ponerlo en un humano, había sido divertido mientras duraba.

Y gracias a todo eso aprendió a que no podría salir, nadie sería lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerla.

Hasta ahora.

Había una luz especial rodeando a uno de los muertos; Lady Marian* si no se equivocaba. Era una mujer que murió joven y de corazón enamorado, y tenía casi su misma figura si no fuera una guerrera entrenada para matar.

Por mera curiosidad miró a donde reencarnaría su doppelganger.

Y sorpresa, sorpresa.

Su hermano menor Thor, parecido a su madre y que había visto una sola vez cuando era un recién nacido, estaba en medio del coito con otro hombre, que bajo aquella ilusión de apariencia suya versión masculina, era un jotün.

Las carcajadas salieron de sus labios rojos como la sangre.

Un æsir con un jotün. Y lo mejor, la llave de su escape.

Si los rumores de la reproducción sexual jötnar eran ciertos, sólo debía esperar cinco meses.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lady Marian: en la película de Robin Hood del 2010, Cate Blanchett interpreta a este personaje.


	5. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PoV Odin

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Odín oficialmente estaba asustado de su nieta.

Era verdad que en un principio se había opuesto cuando supo que su primogénito Thor estaba metiéndose con su otro hijo, Loki; su sabia y adorada esposa tardó un poco en convencerle de que esa unión era buena, además de que, al ser Loki un principe jötnar, estarían uniendo ambos reino: sería un ganar-ganar.

También había sido difícil decirle a su hijo adoptivo de que era adoptado. Hasta hace unos meses había encontrado que sus capas reflejaban arcoíris.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba a que su nieta Hela lo mirara con esos ojos tan apagados. ¡Era apenas una bebé de dos años!

Y el hecho de que una daga negra se hubiera materializado en su trono, por poco matándole, también era preocupante.

Esa pequeña le recordaba a su primera hija, Hela, a quien no había tenido corazón para matar por su traición. Recordaba esa edad, donde era una niña tan inocente y él le inculcaba dureza, tanto así que sólo una Valkiria cuidaba de ella.

Había hecho que Frigga abandonará a su hija y ella, como esposa obediente, acató eso; sin embargo, hasta ahora se arrepentían de ello. Habían tratado de corregir eso con Thor y Loki, aunque desconfiaba del último por su innegable parecido a ella.

Así que Odín, padre de todo, esperaba que esto tan solo fuera una fase. No quería pensar en que Hela hubiese escapado y estuviese dentro de su nieta, amada y adorada princesa de Thor.

Rogaba a las Nornas que no.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a este fanfic.
> 
> Como lo leyeron al comienzo, está centrado en Hela, la princesa de Asgard.
> 
> Me inspiro para esta historia cuando me encontré con un rol grupal de Marvel y cuando pensé bien, preferí ser Hela, una villana, en esta historia es una antiheroína, por razones personales.
> 
> Culpo a Odin por como termino siendo ella, pero bueno, a cada padre lo suyo.
> 
> Agradezco a las niñas que me inspiraron en esto.
> 
> Los primeros capítulos serán algo rápido, más como un repaso hasta llegar a donde sea parte de mi inspiración.
> 
> Les invito a leer 😉
> 
> Advertencias : -Sangre.
> 
> -Contenido sexual.
> 
> -Hela jamás será buena.
> 
> \- Los personajes no son míos.
> 
> Las imágenes las tomo de Internet, crédito a sus autores. La historia y los personajes OC, son míos.


End file.
